


Shut Up And Get On Board

by Wordsdear



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, kaya is in it for like two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:37:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsdear/pseuds/Wordsdear
Summary: What if Usopp joining the crew went a little differently? Set at the end of Syrup Village but kind of inspired by what could of been for the end of Alabasta, if that makes any sense.





	Shut Up And Get On Board

**Author's Note:**

> "If you wanted her to stay with us that badly, you should've taken her by force!"- Zoro on the crew being upset over Vivi not joining. Now if we take this Zoro logic and apply it somewhere else...

“So Usopp, you really are… going off to sea” Kaya said it matter of factly, with just a hint of a smile on her face.

Usopp gulped, “I am. I have to act before my resolve weakens” he hesitated for a second and stole a glance at her “Don’t try to stop me”

Kaya let out a small laugh “I won’t. I had a feeling this would happen”

It felt a little sad to hear that, but he shrugged it off

“Oh well, you couldn’t stop me anyway.” and then he smiled “When I come back… I’ll have even taller tales to tell you, only they’ll be true!”

Kaya grinned back, "Good. I’ll look forward to it”

Turning from her, Usopp faced the boat and looked up at the ones who had helped save his villiage

“You guys take care. See you around.” There, casual and not too clingy. The perfect note to end on. He wasn’t setting sail because of them or anything like that. Up on the deck, Luffy tilted his head and frowned at him

“What for?”

So much for keeping it casual. He had been so careful, going over the wording over and over again in his head. Did this mean they never wanted to see him again? Just come in, change his world and leave. It was a little disheartening. He powered through though, still keeping his trademark smile on his face

“Huh? Why? That’s not very friendly. Since we’re all pirates, we might cross paths someday..”

Zoro interjected, 

“Stop babbling and get on board”

“Huh?” in the thousands of times he had run through this scenario in his head, this had never happened. Sure, in some of them they laughed him off and told him to stay home, in still others they attacked him for staining the name of piratekind, and in one or two they sailed off in different direction, promising to reunite one day. In not a single one, did they want some sling shotted kid tailing along with them. His mind was still reeling when Luffy struck the final blow, with a easy smile as always.

“We’re friends right? So get on”

Friends. He opened his mouth to reply but the only thing that came out was a squeak. It didn’t quite feel real, like any second they were going to drop the act yelling 'just kidding' and leave him behind. Get tired of his silly lies and throw him to the curb. Except the sea has no curbs, so they would just chuck him overboard to drown or swim to safety at his discretion. At least setting sail in a little boat of his own, he could only disappoint himself and throw himself overboard whenever he liked. A soft thud, feet landing on sand, distracted him from that train of thought. Looking up from staring at his feet he could see that Zoro had jumped down from the ship. Luffy was still staring at him, awaiting a response probably. What was he supposed to tell them, ‘Sorry guys but I don’t think you actually like me’ or maybe ‘Sorry I managed to act brave for a bit but it was just that an act’ had a better ring to it. His knees started to shake as Zoro made his way over to him.

Usopp tried to wave him away, “Thanks guys, really, but I think-”

Having finally closed the distance, Zoro’s arm went around Usopp’s waist, picking him up one handed and tossing him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, or in this case a sack of the very rare screaming potatoes

“What are you doing?! Put me down!”

Turning back towards the ship, Zoro grabbed Usopp’s massive bag and threw it over the other shoulder

“Shut up, you want to come along right?”

Without thinking he replied

“Well yeah, but it isn’t that simple”

“Now it is” And Zoro jumped onto the deck. Usopp was a pirate now, whether he liked it or not. And god did he like it. Zoro dropped the bag on the deck.

“Welcome aboard” and then with a grin, he gave Usopp’s butt a light swat. Usopp could only blink at him in shock. Zoro frowned perhaps realizing he might of crossed a line 

“Sor-”

Usopp wiggled forward, groping around a little blindly before finally swatting Zoro’s ass 

“There, now we're even”

Zoro let out a deep throated laugh and his grip loosened sending Usopp tumbling to the deck. He lay out on the deck and laughed. This just might be the start of an awfully big adventure, he might as well have some fun along the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I do kind of wonder how this would impact what happens in Water 7 between Luffy and Usopp and if it might force Zoro to do something a little different but who knows


End file.
